


Who's the girl Steve?

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Billy calls Steve sweetheart, Billy says the f word once, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I REGRET NOTHING, It's mild though I promise, M/M, Neil Hargrove is a piece of shit, Some angst, Steve calls Billy baby literally all the time, Takes place after season 2, Time line is like all over the place, oblivious kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Steve has been acting weird. Everything was normal after the gate closes, and then Steve start's blowing the group off. He still plays DnD with them sometimes and he takes them to the movies and things, but he doesn't drop by all the time like he used to, and comes up with lame excuses as to not be there. He also keeps calling a mystery girl baby all the time, but this person seems to get herself into a lot of trouble. So, Steve, who's the girl?Or, five times the various members of the Party overhear instances of Steve talking to his boyfriend, while being very oblivious as to what is actually going on, and the one time and person who actually knows what's going on.





	Who's the girl Steve?

**Author's Note:**

> So.... guess who has a new ship? I woke up at five am with a migraine and when the meds kicked in, my brain would not let this idea go. I wrote this all this morning, and then edited it this evening. Therefore, any typos and grammar things are mine, and mine alone. This fic is a lot of firsts for me, first fic for Harringrove, first fic under 10k, and first 5+1 fic. I hope you all like it! I'm very happy with the result and am sure that I will write for this ship again!  
> Also, the +1 got a little bit away from me, oops. Also, as well, this was loosely inspired by a fic I read on Tumblr that was about a 5+1 but with solely Hopper witnessing Harringrove, but the title of it escapes my memory right now  
> Happy reading!!

5\. Mike Wheeler probably shouldn’t have been at the high school at all, let alone at 6pm on a Friday. The halls were dim lit and vacant, in an eerie kind of way. He always thought that schools after hours have a weird almost haunted feeling to them, but then again, to Mike everything feels haunted now. 

After all the crap with the Upside Down, everything has a bitter, rotten edge to it now. 

He shudders a bit, remembering, and shakes his head before moving on. Some of the lights are off, the emergency lights illuminating random lockers and classroom doors. The halls are empty, but a few teachers can be seen in the classrooms he passes. 

He’s looking for Steve, who had promised to take the whole Party to the movies today. They had all stood around outside waiting by Steve's car for 20 minutes. But the stupid guy hadn't come out of the school yet, and due to a lost round of rock-paper-scissors, Mike is now wandering the high school looking for their ride. 

Its bullshit, Mike thinks bitterly, kicking the cracked linoleum with his shoe. Steve, their ever-present babysitter and older brother stand in, has been very absent lately. He’d still taken them to movies and played DnD with them sometimes, but only if they had made plans ahead of time. 

He used to drop by whenever, becoming a regular fixture in their group. Inviting himself to play the game with them, or just hanging out nearby so he isn’t alone in that big house of his. Lately though he has dropped Dustin off and left, sometimes giving a weak excuse, claiming exhaustion, homework, illness and anything in between. 

Dustin believes him completely, as does El, but Mike is skeptical. Something is up with their friend, and after the events of the past year, that has him on edge. 

Mike stops short when he hears voices, pausing and listening. 

"I know, but I have to go." That's Steve's voice. There’s a pause, and Steve laughs a little breathlessly. 

"Don’t call me that. I hate it." Steve mutters, but his voice is fond. Mike peers around the corner. 

Steve has his back to him, and is standing close to someone, but Mike can’t see their face. Steve is blocking them, and the dim light makes it hard to see anyway. 

"Baby, I really have to go. The kids are waiting." There’s another pause, the other person talking too quietly for Mike to hear more than just the hint of a voice.

"I've been neglecting them, but my parents are gone." Another pause. "Yes again, they are always gone." Steve and the mystery person step close for a moment. Mike frowns. "Keep me company?" Steve whispers, low and almost sultry.

Mike pales, if he never hears Steve use that voice again it will be too soon. "I'll call you." Steve breathes, and Mike retreats back around the corner. 

He debates calling out to Steve, trying to decide if he wants to meet the person Steve was talking too. It’s probably some girl, who will get all jealous that Steve is hanging out with his ex’s little brother. Before he has decided about calling out to Steve, Billy fucking Hargrove rounds the corner. He stops suddenly and blinks at Mike. Mike blinks back. 

"Harrington, one of your little brats his here." He sneers. Mike glares at him.

"Go to hell." He snaps. Billy's sneer gets a hard edge to it but before he can say anything, Steve appears.

"Hey Mike. Sorry, got held up with a teacher." Steve lies. Mike frowns, surprised. Steve has never lied to him before, that he knows of anyway. 

"Pretty boy Harrington, late for babysitting." Billy taunts. Steve blushes, which is an odd reaction, Mike notices. Normally Steve would roll his eyes and hurry Mike away.

"We aren’t babies." Mike snaps. "He’s our ride to the movies, and he’s late." Mike pouts. Steve sighs. 

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's go. Don’t you have somewhere to be, Hargrove?" Steve says, but there is no malice in his words, more like pointed concern. Billy frowns and then stalks down the hall. Steve watches him go with another strange look on his face. 

"You're being weird." Mike says. Steve shakes himself a little and turns his full attention on Mike.

"Sorry. Let's go." Steve says, tossing his keys in the air, catching them, and leading the way out to the parking lot. Mike frowns but follows. 

Steve goes to the movie with them, and drives them all home, but he seems distracted. And he drops them off in an order that makes no sense, Max lives closest to the movie theater, but Steve skips her house completely and drops all the rest of them off first. Mike frowns, he was the last one to get dropped off, watching Steve head toward Max’s house from his porch. They are chatting animatedly about something, Mike can see them illuminated by the street light when they stop at the stop sign at the end of the block. Since when did those two get so close? 

 

4\. Lucas Sinclair sometimes really gets annoyed at his stupid friends. Especially Mike. He's got all these bullshit rules for DnD nights, like when they can take bathroom breaks and who has to refill the snacks and who can sit where. Its dumb and annoying, mostly because its Lucas' turn to get the snacks. 

Which means he has to walk all the way upstairs, and into the kitchen. He has to set the stupid bowl on the Wheeler's stupid counter, and open the stupid pantry. He has to grab the stupid bags of chips and crackers and open them and fill the stupid bowl and then walk all the way downstairs, all before his next turn. He knows it’s not that big of an inconvenience but he hates it. 

Lucas is grumbling quietly under his breath about stupid friends when he hears Steve's voice. 

"Yeah Nancy I know." He says, sounding annoyed. Lucas peaks his head up the stairs. Steve and Nancy are standing at the top, talking in low voices. Neither of them spot Lucas. 

"I just think that you're making a mistake." Nancy mutters, fussing with her hair in the mirror. Mike's parents are out, and Nancy has plans with Jonathan so Steve had agreed to watch the kids. Mike's little sister is already in bed. 

"You have made that very clear, thanks. Now can I use the phone or not?" Steve asks. Nancy sighs and hands him the phone, which she had tucked under her arm. Steve takes it and quickly punches in a number. He hurries down the stairs ignoring Lucas completely. Lucas shrugs, high schoolers are weird, and heads toward the basement stairs, but pauses when he hears Steve. 

"Baby." Steve breathes into the phone, sounding relieved. Lucas raises a brow and creeps closer to the living room where Steve is talking.

"Yeah. I'm at the Wheeler's house. Are you ok?" Steve whispers, voice low, worried. Lucas frowns.  
"I... I can’t leave." Steve says, and bites his lip, starting to pace. "I know baby I know." Steve looks like he might cry, he’s pushed a hand into his hair.

"No, baby, please, don’t hang up. Talk to me. Has he left?" A pause as the other person answers. "Good. Are you safe?" Another pause. 

"Good. That's good baby. You got ice?" Steve throws himself onto the couch. "Yes, frozen peas will work. Baby, sweetheart, how drunk are you?" Steve croons. Lucas frowns.

It's a Wednesday night, what girl is drunk now? Lucas shakes off the thought, to be fair the only girl that age he knows is Nancy. She and Jonathan are going to study at the Byers’ place tonight, so that’s not really the best example for typical behavior of high school girls.

"Ok, drink some water, please. And maybe eat something?" Steve whispers. "Good, that's real good babe." He says again. 

"I miss you too. Yeah, I can do that. Ok baby, see you soon. Try and sleep." Steve says. Lucas frowns and then runs down the stairs.

"Guys!" He says. The Party looks up, and Mike scowls.

"Jeez Lucas took you long enough!" Mike snaps. 

"No, listen, remember when Mike told us what he heard a few weeks ago, with Steve and some girl?" Lucas whispers. The Party stills and then nods, well all except Max, who frowns.

"Yeah, but Steve isn’t dating anyone he would have told me." Dustin says proudly. Lucas shakes his head. 

"He's on the phone right now with her. She’s drunk though, and hurt from the sound of it." Lucas says, excited to have the gossip for once. 

Dustin's face falls. But Max sits up, and looks nervous. 

"So, who is this girl?" Mike asks. 

“I don’t know, didn’t get a name.” Lucas answers.

"Should we listen?" Will says, frowning and pointing at the phone on the wall. Before they can decide, Steve comes down the stairs. He looks distracted and distant. 

"Sorry kids. The 'rents called and talked my ear off. Can I join, Mike, or is it too late?" Steve asks. Max looks at him intently, a question burning in her eyes that Lucas doesn’t understand. Steve meets her eyes and nods slowly, subtly. She visibly relaxes. 

"It’s too late Steve. Sorry." Mike says. 

"No worries, I'll just do homework upstairs. Max, your mom called and wants me to take you home." Steve says. Max smiles and nods. 

Later, Steve ends up giving all of them a ride home, dropping off Will and Dustin first and second, and Lucas dozes in the back seat on the drive to his house. It's not a long drive but its late and he’s tired. 

"I'm worried." Max whispers from the front seat. 

"Me too. It seemed worse this time." Steve whispers. Lucas makes sure to feign sleep, curiosity peaked. 

"Neil is getting worse. But don’t worry, neither of us has said anything to him. And I haven't told the Party." She swears. Steve chuckles. 

"I know, we both know. Your parents aren’t home tonight." Steve says, meaningfully. 

"Good. Then you can help me patch 'im up." Max whispers. Lucas frowns and sits up as the car slows. 

"Thanks for the ride Steve." He says. 

"Anytime kid." 

Lucas watches from the porch as Steve peels out into the street, driving faster than Lucas has ever seen him drive. He frowns and heads inside, wondering why Steve is taking Max home last, again. 

 

3\. Will Byers hates sleeping now. He almost can't anymore, but he hates sleeping pills even more, feels like then if something happened, he wouldn’t wake up. He tosses and turns most nights, the few hours of rest he manages always troubled and terrifying. 

Tonight, he can't even sleep at all and gives up trying. He pads softly down the hall to his brother’s room, and pushes open the door, knowing his brother will happily sit with him until he falls asleep. He frowns, Jonathan’s bed is empty. Frowning still, he pads to the kitchen for a glass of water, and to check the living room to see if his brother is out here. He realizes the front door is open and his frown deepens, until he hears the voices. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. Of all the times for my parents to be home." Steve is saying. Wills eyes widen, it's nearly midnight, which isn’t all that late for Steve but what is he doing here? Will peaks around the door and frowns. Nancy is here too, standing near Jonathan, the two of them facing Steve who is standing next to the passenger side of his Beemer. The door is open, and Steve is clutching someone’s hand. The car is dark, Will can’t make out who it is. 

"So, you two are...." Nancy says, and then trails off. Steve sighs and frowns down at the hand he’s holding. 

"Yeah, we are. I know, call me whatever you want but please don’t tell anyone. If Neil found out...." Steve says, and Will realizes with a jolt that he’s crying. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Steve cry.

"How long?" Jonathan asks. Steve looks down and kicks at the ground with his shoe.

"For almost a year." Steve says. There is silence, and Will wishes he could see Jonathan and Nancy's faces. 

"We won’t tell." Nancy says after the silence stretches. "And I'll always care about you Steve, no matter who you're dating." Steve nods, and more tears tumble down his face. 

"Yeah, as long as he treats you right, and doesn’t hurt you. And as long as you're happy." Jonathan says. Steve reaches out his free arm and hugs both of them close. 

"Thank you." He says. Wills frown deepens. Is Steve hurt? Did Jonathan say he in reference to the person with Steve? This is so weird, Will thinks. 

"Nancy, can you go get my mom?" Jonathan asks. "Steve and I will get him up to the house." 

Will hurries back to his room as Nancy hurries into the house. He leaves his door cracked and sits near it, curious to hear what's going on. 

"Ms. Byers?" Nancy calls, knocking on his mom’s bedroom door. 

"Nancy dear. What is it?" His mom calls.

"We need your help. Steve's here with…" Nancy calls, voice dropping low on the name so that Will can’t hear who it is.

"Oh God. Where is he?" She cries throwing the door open. Nancy steps back, Will can just see her through the crack in his door. 

"They are bringing him in now." Nancy says and then his mom sweeps down the hall, Nancy in tow. There’s a thud from the living room, and a shuffling sound as Jonathan and Steve set someone down on the couch. Will doesn’t dare peek out but he’s almost desperate to know who is here, if it’s actually a man. It can’t be, Steve is straight right?

"I'm so sorry Ms. Byers, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do. He turned up at my house, which would have been fine but my parents are back." Steve says. 

"Easy, Steve, breathe. It's ok. Was it his dad?" His mom breathes. 

"Yeah, and he’s drunk." Steve whispers. 

"Ok. Ok." His mom says. "Nancy, the first aid kit is under the sink, Jonathan there’s gotta be some frozen vegetables or something for his eye in the freezer. Steve, just breathe, it’s gonna be ok." Will frowns, his brow creasing in confusion. It sounds almost like Steve brought over someone who is more than a friend, but again, isn't Steve straight?  
Will is pulled from his musings by the other person speaking. 

"Steve...." a definitely male voice breathes. Wills frown deepens, that voice. He knows that voice but can’t place it. 

"I'm here, baby. I'm right here." Steve hurries to say, voice low and soothing. Will gasps in shock. 

A man is who Steve has been calling baby? Will blinks, and feels something a little like hope bubble in his chest. That has to mean that Steve likes boys, which means maybe.... maybe it's ok that Will might also? He frowns, and scoots closer to the door, to listen.

"Steve...." the voice says again, slurring the word. "Hurts." 

"I know baby. I know. It's ok, it's all gonna be ok." Steve whispers. 

"Here. For his eye." Jonathan says, and there’s a crinkle of a bag of frozen something or other being pressed to a face. 

"Cold." The unknown voice slurs. 

"Yeah, it should help. Ms. Byers, Jonathan and Nancy are gonna help me patch you up." Steve soothes. There’s a sharp intake of breath and a flurry of activity suddenly, grunts and the couch creaking as though someone tried to lunge off it. "Easy, Easy. It's ok." Steve soothes. 

"I'm sorry, honey. Its gonna sting a bit." Will’s mom says. "How drunk is he?" She asks. 

"I'm not sure. He wouldn’t tell me. But he showed up at my house with a half empty bottle of whiskey. I took it from him." Steve says. 

"Jonathan can you get him a glass of water?" 

"Yeah, mom." The tap turns on and then Steve is talking again. 

"Hey, come on honey. Sit up and drink this. It’ll make you feel better." Steve coaxes. 

"No.... wanna sleep. S'tired. Hurts." The man mumbles. 

"I know, just drink this and then you can sleep." Steve whispers. They coax the mystery man to drink two more glasses of water and then it gets quieter as the man assumedly falls asleep. 

Will leans back when he hears his mom and Nancy and Jonathan move into the hall, right near his door. 

"Those two are dating?" His mom whispers.

"Yes. But you can’t say anything, mom. His dad...." Jonathan mutters. 

"I wouldn’t dream of saying anything. I mean look at the way Steve's looking at him." His mom says, there’s silence as the three glance toward the living room, Will can see them look that way. 

"Does, does he treat Steve right?" His mom asks. 

"From what I can tell, yeah. But they have to keep it so secret." Nancy whispers. It’s quiet for a long time. 

"Jonathan, why don’t you take Nancy home? Steve honey, you both are welcome to stay as long as you like. Does Will know?" His mom asks. 

"No, none of the kids know that I'm uh.... in any relationship, let alone with him." Steve whispers.  
"Alright, well if you want to keep it that way, Will gets up at 6:30 for school. Good to see you Nancy." His mom says, and Nancy murmurs a parting before they leave. His mom sighs. 

"Come get me if you need anything else." His mom says and then she goes into her room. 

The lights click off and the house goes still. Will, unable to resist anymore, pulls his door open a bit wider and pokes his head into the hall. Then frowns again, unsure what he’s seeing. 

Steve is curled on the couch, holding some guy to his chest. The guys face is obscured by the bag of frozen broccoli, and he’s got cuts and bruises all up and down his exposed arms. Steve has one hand shoved into the guy's blonde curls and the other is gently running up and down his arm. A very familiar leather jacket is tossed over the back of the couch. Will gapes for a moment more and the shuts his door and gets in bed. 

He knows that jacket, and the voice clicks into place. But it doesn’t make any sense. There is no way that Steve Harrington, once the most popular boy in school, is dating Billy Hargrove, there is just no way.  
When Will gets up the next morning, after a fitful night’s rest, Billy and Steve are gone, leaving no trace they were ever even there. 

 

2\. Eleven adores Saturday's at home. Especially when Hopper doesn’t work. She eats a lot of Eggos and then they play games, or read, or watch movies, and it’s so nice. So different from what she knew before all of this.

Today, though, Hopper said she could invite Max over, so after school she had asked if Max wanted to come by and watch Back to the Future or something. Max had enthusiastically agreed. So, El is sitting in the tiny kitchen watching the front road for the car bringing her friend, Hopper is puttering around in the living room. 

The blue Camaro finally pulls up and El whoops.

"Max is here." El calls, running forward to open the door. Her smile only widens when she sees Steve get out of the car too. 

"Steve!" She cries and run outside to throw herself into his arms. 

"Hey there gorgeous! How are ya?" He asks fondly, and El beams up at him. 

"I'm good! Missed you." She says, burying her face in Steve's stomach. He chuckles and holds her tighter. "Why did you come?" She asks, not unkindly, voice muffled by his shirt.

"They have a question for you dad." Max answers and El grins at her friend. Max smiles right back. Her brother walks around the side of the car and stands awkwardly to the side. He's got an unlit cigarette between his teeth and his hands are shoved deep in his too tight jeans pockets. El eyes him and then look up at Steve, who she has yet to release.

"Hits you?" She asks, a fierce blazing look in her eyes. 

"No honey. He hasn't hit me since that one time." Steve answers. El nods. 

"Good, don’t. Too pretty to be mean." She says to Billy which makes Steve and Max snort with laughter. 

"Come on El, let's go play that game you have." Max says, and they lead the way up to the house. El frowns a bit when she hears Steve, who hung back to walk with Billy, murmur:

"She’s right. You are too pretty to be mean." 

"Shut up pretty boy." Billy snarks but it sounds nice instead of mean. 

El and Max head to the living room, grinning at Hopper when he ruffles their hair on the way toward the kitchen to talk with Billy and Steve. 

Max and El set up a board game around the coffee table, an ancient version of Sorry Hopper played as a kid. 

They are halfway through their second game when the voices in the kitchen, before a low murmur, rise. 

"There’s nothing you can do?!" Steve cries. El winces and frowns at Max. She looks down at the board game, mouth a thin line, drawing her card. 

"Steve, I'd like to do something, believe me. But I can’t do anything, it wouldn’t hold up in court. And it’s Neil’s word against his, they won’t believe him, what with his record.” Hopper explains. 

"That's bullshit!" Steve cries, and there’s a smack like his palms hit the table. El frowns deeper. 

"It’s ok." Max whispers. "He's just mad. Not at you or your dad, don’t worry." El nods, and moves  
her green pawn around the board. 

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I turn 18 soon, and then I'll move out." Billy says. 

"It’s bullshit, that bastard belongs in jail!" Steve groans. Hopper sighs.

"I'm not arguing, but there’s nothing I can do." He says. Max bites her lip and El frowns at her. 

"My stepdad hits Billy a lot." She whispers. El blinks, surprised. 

"Why?" She whispers. Max shrugs.  
"Cause he's mean, and sad." She answers. El feels like crying. Billy doesn’t deserve to be hit, he might be mean, but El likes Max and Max loves her stepbrother which makes him a good person in El’s eyes. 

The voices in the kitchen drop down again and El and Max go back to their game. (Max wins again, much to El’s dismay.) 

Just as they are packing up the game, Billy appears in the doorway. 

"Hey mouth breathers." He says and grins when El giggles. El takes a second to appreciate how he looks different when he smiles, prettier. "Steve and I decided we need some ice cream. I don’t suppose you two would want to come?" He asks. 

El and Max look at each other and then grin. El jumps up and hugs Billy tight for a moment before dashing out to the Camaro with Max.

Steve sits in front by Billy and sullenly looks out the window.

El and Max chat quietly about nothing, mostly ice cream flavors, in the back, enjoying the drive.

"Steve." Billy says. And reaches over to grab his shoulder. 

"I just hate it." Steve whispers. “I always worry about you and I hate that there’s nothing I can do.”

"Yeah I hate it too. But I'm almost done. It’s gonna be ok." Billy whispers. El frowns. She doesn’t like seeing Steve so upset. 

Once at the ice cream parlor, they all order giant sundaes, Billy pays and they go to sit outside, it's a wonderfully warm day in early May. 

Billy and Steve sit at their own table, and Max and El sit by themselves. Max tells a hilarious story about something the boys have gotten up to lately. El smiles and enjoys the sunshine and company. Life is good now that the gate's closed, and she feels relaxed, free.

She glances over at Steve and Billy, and notices them holding hands under the table. She smiles. They look happy, finally, talking quietly, Billy's thumb swiping over Steve's knuckles  
.  
They go to the park after, wanting to savor the sunshine. Max and El swing on the swings and talk about boys, this time the ones they like. (El likes Mike and Max likes Lucas).

It's nice, normal. El loves hanging out with Max, because Max makes her feel normal. All her friends do, but Max doesn’t want her talk about it or to be all that special. Max treats her like a normal kid and El loves it. 

Billy and Steve sit on a bench, Billy's arm slung around the back of it behind Steve. 

"Happy?" El asks, nodding toward them. Max slows, stops idly kicking the ground to lazily move the swing. 

"I think so." Max says. She watches them for a minute. El nods and watches them to. 

"Bet I can swing higher than you." She says eventually and kicks off the ground. Max laughs.

"Oh, you are on!"

They hoot with laughter, and El wins, finally.

Steve and Billy drop El off at home later that day. And she hugs both of them and Max before going inside, Billy looking surprised, Steve looking fond.

"You have a good day kiddo?" Hopper asks. El nods  
.  
"Billy gonna be ok?" She asks. Hopper frowns, looking away from his dinner.

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Good. Steve is happy." She says, going back to her dinner. Hopper smiles fondly at her. 

"Yeah, they are good for each other." 

 

1\. Dustin Henderson will deny it if anyone asks, but he knows he is Steve's favorite. Mike would be pissed if he found out, so Dustin never brags about it, because he adores Steve too. He’s a big brother to him, Dustin’s best friend, and Dustin really misses him. 

For a while, after the night of the fight with Billy and the gate closed, Steve was a regular fixture in the Party. He would also, come over to hang out with Dustin if his mom was busy. They had movie nights and played games, or just sat and did homework together. 

But a few months in that all changed, Steve suddenly stopped coming to all the DnD nights. He still comes to some, and he takes them all to movies and if Dustin's mom goes out with her friends or her boyfriend, Steve will still come over. But it's only when they make plans in advance, no longer spur of the moment things. And if they call short notice Steve is usually busy.

Dustin isn’t stupid, he knows that Steve is likely dating someone new, like the rest of the Party says. They all seem to have noticed something odd going on with Steve, and everyone else has learned that he’s called someone baby a whole bunch. But Dustin has seen nothing of the sort, heard nothing. He just feels abandoned. 

He doesn’t care if Steve is dating someone, in fact he hopes that he is. Steve was lonely and sad after Nancy and he deserves someone to make him happy. But Dustin is a little worried, because the fact that he hasn't told them is suspicious. 

Dustin has heard rumors of course, mutterings that Steve likes guys. But most of those come from girls Steve wouldn’t go out with. And honestly, Dustin doesn’t care. He will still love Steve no matter what, but he’s worried. If someone is hurting Steve, he will literally kill them. 

The rest of the group doesn’t seem that concerned, El had just shrugged, Will had avoided eye contact, and Max hadn't said anything. Mike didn’t want to believe it, but that's just Mike, he had been convinced it was more Upside-Down shit. Lucas is kinda oblivious and more focused on Max. 

So, one Friday night before graduation, Dustin calls Steve's house. He knows that Steve's parents are gone on business, if that's what they like to call it. And he knows that Steve had the mystery plans again, because Steve had just dropped him off along with Max at Will's place for DnD and then Billy of all people had picked him up and driven him home. That had been a weird car ride. Billy had actually been kinda civil and hadn't said anything abnormally mean. 

Now, Dustin just wants to talk to Steve. He’s been home for a few hours and he waited for his mom to go to bed before calling. It's nearly 2 am when he dials, and hopes that Steve is still up. 

The line rings, once, twice, then four times before there is a click as Steve answers.

"Nnng hello?" Steve's voice answers, slurred and sleepy. 

"Steve?" Dustin asks. 

"Shit. Hang on." There’re some sounds as Steve sits up and the phone rattles. There’s a sleepy sound from Steve's end, not from Steve though. "Shhh, go back to sleep baby. Its Dustin, he could be in trouble. I'll be right back." He whispers. Dustin blinks. Steve has someone over. 

"Dustin, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is El? Is Will?" Steve asks, and there’s a soft click like a door shutting. 

"Uh... Nothing, nothing's wrong I just needed to talk to you." Dustin whispers. 

"Oh ok. It's nearly 2 am bud." Steve points out. Dustin sighs. This is dumb. He should have waited till morning. Of course, Steve would wake up and think something was wrong.

"Dustin?" Steve whispers. 

"Sorry. I shouldn’t have called. Sorry." Dustin stammers. 

Steve yawns. "No, it's ok. We had just gone to bed like 30 minutes ago, anyway." Steve mutters.

"We?" Dustin asks, almost relieved that Steve gave him an opening. 

Steve blows out a breath and quietly mutters "Fuck" under his breath. 

"Yeah...uh, we." Steve says after a few moments. 

"You don't have to talk about it. But I want you to know...uh I don’t care who it is, just as long as you're happy." Dustin says in a rush. Steve chuckles.

"Thanks Dustin. That means a lot. I'm sorry, I should have just told you guys." Steve whispers. Dustin nods and then remembers Steve can’t see him. 

"Yeah you should have." There's a sound from Steve's end like he’s sitting down in the hall way. "So, who is she?" Dustin asks. Steve coughs a bit and is about to answer, when there’s a sound of the door opening.

"Sweetheart, you comin’ back to bed?" A sleep muddled voice calls. 

"Yeah baby just a minute." 

"Dustin ok? We need to go somewhere?" The voice asks. 

"No, he’s fine. So are the others. I've just been neglecting them a bit." Steve says. There a creak of floorboards as whoever it is shifts their weight. 

"That's my fault." The voice says. Steve chuckles. 

“Yeah it is, but they’ll be alright.” Steve mumbles. And then gasps. "Dustin, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were on the line. I’m so tired." Dustin laughs. 

"It’s ok." Dustin says. There’s silence for the second. 

"Well, tell Dustin I said hi, now I'm going back to bed. Don’t be too long, I sleep much better with you there." The voice says, and it’s so soft, genuine that Dustin's breath catches. It's definitely a man, and the voice is vaguely familiar. It held so much tenderness and affection though, and Dustin can’t begrudge Steve that. 

"I guess she is a he." Dustin whispers. Steve blows out a long breath. "That's why you didn’t tell us." 

"Um, yeah it is. He doesn’t want a bunch of people to know either." Steve says. Dustin frowns. He wants to know who it is, how long they've been together. But he doesn’t think that Steve would tell him if he asked. 

"Are you happy?" Dustin whispers. Steve laughs a little. 

"Happier than I've ever been." He whispers. Dustin can’t keep the smile off his face. 

"Then for now, that's all I care about. But tomorrow the Party is playing DnD." Dustin says, and trails off. 

"I'll be there." Steve says. Its silent for a while. 

"I'm sorry that I've been so distant with you guys. I'll do better." Steve mutters. Dustin smiles. 

"We’d appreciate that. I'd better go. It's late." Dustin says. Steve chuckles, and Dustin can hear a rustle as he pushes himself up. 

"Night Dustin. Thanks for checking on me, even if it is two am." Dustin chuckles and hangs up.  
He crawls into bed and snuggles into his comforter, and as he drifts off, he thinks that the voice sounded an awful lot like Billy Hargrove. 

 

+1. Max Mayfield absolutely adores her stepbrother, though she is more likely to punch someone than admit it. She had always wanted a brother, and while Billy is not originally who she wanted or would have chosen for herself, she is fiercely protective of him.

He's kind of a dick, and his style choices are sometimes the most embarrassing thing on the planet. Don’t start Max on his stupid hair. But she has snuck into his room some nights after Neil had been particularly pissed. She had wordlessly helped him, giving him bandages, pain killers, frozen peas for his bruised ribs or eyes. Sometimes she has tucked herself into the chair in his room with him, and just sat there while Billy pretended he wasn't crying. 

They never, ever, talk about it. Billy isn't the type to talk about things in his life, but they have an understanding. A wordless agreement of support. They aren’t the type of family that says a lot of out loud I love yous, aside from Max and her mom. So, she never tells Billy, but she shows him. When she realized that Neil hit Billy if Max snuck out or missed curfew, she stopped doing that. Neil found other reasons to hit Billy, but at least it wasn't because of Max. 

Max also knows that Billy is gay. Which breaks her heart, because while in California people had tended to be a little more tolerant, in Hawkins they sure aren’t. Max had ached for him when they first moved here, because Billy was gonna have to deal with this, with hiding it. Especially because if Neil ever found out, well, if Neil found out, Max was worried that he'd kill Billy.

Neil suspects, they all know this, but as long as Billy never gives him a reason to confirm his suspicions, then everything continues on in this precarious calm. 

Because Max is so protective of Billy, she knows almost the second he starts seeing someone. Can tell in the set of his mouth, the way he looks far off and distant sometimes, the way he comes home with his carefully careless mullet looking messy. The way he has to make new tapes for his car cause he’s playing his to death while sitting in his car for hours with the mystery person. She waits a while before calling him on it, if it's just a fling then there is no need for either of them to go through the stress of a conversation. 

She's got a lot going on herself, caught up in the reality of the Upside Down, and the fact that all of that really happened. So Billy coming home smelling vaguely of Farrah Fawcett hair spray, and some ritzy cologne, doesn't spurn Max into saying anything. She does nod toward the hickey on his neck one day after school, and Billy pops the collar of his denim jacket and is careful all night at home, so Neil doesn't see. 

A few months in, Billy is still seeing this mystery someone. Max can tell it's the same person. She's heard them on the phone, Billy's side of the conversation very stilted and careful, so that no one suspects. But she can tell, it's someone special, because Billy has settled some too, his personality smoothing out. 

He's still gruff and kind of a jerk to people at school and to Max if people are around, but now it's almost all a show. She's seen him smile privately to himself on the drive home, after the mysterious phone calls, and after he gets home from the few nights he's allowed out. She can tell it’s for real in the way he seems excited for school, and the mix tapes he keeps making.

So finally, Max asks him. They are driving aimlessly through some of the back roads near Hawkins, on some Sunday, when Neil had been in a particularly bad mood. Susan had pressed five dollars into Max’s hand and said softly, "Go get lunch or something, but just get Billy out." Max had nodded and they had climbed into Billy's Camaro heading toward the ice cream parlor and then to aimlessly drive around. 

"So…" Max started. Billy glances over at her but doesn't press. Max blows out a breath. "Who’s the guy?" She had asked. Billy had sighed and clenched the wheel. 

"How long have you known?" He asked, staring straight ahead. Max remembers seeing the fear in Billy’s eyes and had stared out the windshield too. 

"Since like the week after it happened. But it's only ‘cause we spend so much time together. Don't worry, no one else knows." Max had been quick to reassure Billy, who had blown out a breath. 

"His name is Steve." Billy said, and Max gaped at him. 

"The Steve? Like Steve Harrington?" She demanded. Billy hadn't been able to hide the small, secret smile at his name. 

"Yeah, that's the one." He had said  
.  
"Billy…." Max said. Billy frowned. 

"Yeah, I know, I'm a fag. Just please don't tell Neil." He muttered. Max gaped at him again. 

"No, I don't care about that! Like who you want. I just don't want you to get hurt! Steve could be playing you." Max had warned. Billy had grinned. 

"Nah, he's not. He… uh… he loves me. And I love him." Billy had said, a bit defiantly. 

After that, Max had gotten closer with Steve, because if Billy loved him, then that was enough for her. She even hung out with the two of them sometimes in Steve's big empty house. Steve was perfect for Billy, that much was painfully obvious. They cared so deeply for each other. When Max would spend time with them, whether it was driving aimlessly, or sitting in Steve's house watching tv, they were always touching. Holding hands, curling together, talking and teasing quietly. 

It's clear too that it isn’t just pity, the two of them together. Billy had told Max once in passing, that Steve was almost always alone in that house of his, that his parents neglect him, throwing money at their son instead of actually caring about him. 

Billy said once that Steve can't sleep either, after the Mind Flayer and the Upside Down, of which Billy now knows all about. That when Billy stays late, missing his curfew to hold Steve, to lull him to sleep, Steve sleeps a thousand times better, even when Billy slips out later. 

And Steve takes good care of Billy, after bad beatings or when he's really drunk. It sets part of Max at ease, watching them, knowing that while she can’t do everything to help Billy, Steve is picking up her slack. She cares about Steve too, before she even knew they were together, and she is so happy that both of them have the other. They need each other, and she will fight anyone who tries to ruin that. 

 

They are driving aimlessly again, Max sprawled in the back seat, Steve and Billy up front. The windows are down, the radio is playing Phil Collins softly, something Steve requested and Billy grumbled about, but is humming under his breath.

"Billy?" Steve asks after a minute. 

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Billy responds immediately, and Max rolls her eyes at the blush on Steve's cheeks. 

It's two months after the two of them had graduated high school. (Billy working hard to graduate early) Billy moved out almost immediately after, saying he was getting his own place. And he has one, a shitty little apartment near the garage where he works, but he mostly lives with Steve, whose parents had set off for Europe after graduation with little intention of coming back. 

"I think we have to tell the other kids." Steve says, watching Billy carefully. 

"What?" Billy says, and Max herself is shocked. 

"I hate lying to them. Only Dustin knows I'm dating a man and Max is the only one who knows it's you. And I know we keep talking about moving, leaving this shithole." Max's heart squeezes painfully at that, and Billy flicks his eyes to her’s in the rear-view mirror. He looks sheepish, and she gives him the best smile she can muster. She wants Billy to be happy, but she doesn't want him to leave. 

"I know that they will be ok with it, and they won't tell anyone. But… they mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." Steve says, bringing their linked hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to Billy's knuckles. 

"You know that I would do anything for you, pretty boy…." Billy trails off. 

"But?" Steve asks. 

"But I'm scared, I don't want you to lose those friendships, or have them take it badly, and then spread it around." Billy mutters. Steve nods.

"They wouldn't, Mike is probably the only one who will take it badly." Max says. "But he wouldn't tell anyone." She adds. Steve twists around and smiles at her. Billy reaches up and smooths some of Steve's hair back, and they give each other a disgustingly fond look. 

"Alright, anything for you sweetheart." Billy says. Steve beams and leans over, pecking Billy's cheek. 

Max rolls her eyes, and goes back to staring out the window, as her brother and his boyfriend launch into the refrain of the song.

 

That evening they drive to the Wheeler's house, where the Party is assembled to play DnD. Max gets out of the car first, and waits for them on the porch, knowing that they need a minute. She can't see them in the car, for which she is grateful, because she knows that they are probably kissing, and she doesn't need to see her older brother with his tongue down Steve's throat. Their genders aside, that is not an image she needs. 

Eventually, they get out, a cigarette parked between Billy's lips. Steve lights it for him, which is almost disgustingly domestic of them, because Billy didn’t even have to ask, Steve just holds up the lighter. It gets worse, after Billy takes a pull, he offers it to Steve, who takes it and takes a drag before passing it back. 

"Ok, Harrington, let’s do this." Billy says. Steve grins.

"Whatever you say Hargrove." he responds.

"You two are disgusting, and I'm glad I'm gonna have other people to commiserate with." She says, and goes into the house. 

The three of them make their way down to the basement, and the Party lights up when they see Steve. They immediately, except for El, look wary when they see Billy.

Max told him when they had gone home for a quick dinner at Steve's house, that he should look less like an ass before meeting the kids officially, but Billy insisted. Steve had rolled his eyes and said that fighting Billy on his outfit was not worth it. To which Billy had yelled damn straight from the bedroom.

So, Billy's dressed in too tight jeans, boots and a white button down, that is hardly buttoned. Steve is carrying his jean jacket, folded up so it isn't immediately recognizable, but he had been wearing it all day, which she knows Billy loves.

"What's he doing here?" Mike asks, voice hard and cold.

"I have to tell you guys something." Steve says, ignoring Mike. He and Billy sit down on the couch and Steve glances at him. Billy smiles encouragingly and nods. Steve sighs. 

"Before I start, you guys have to promise not to tell anyone, if they aren’t in this room they don't get to know." Steve says. 

"That's not totally true, Harrington. Jonathan and Nancy know." Billy adds. Max and Steve are the only ones who notice the way Billy hesitated before using Steve's last name, instead of one of the pet names Billy reserves for Steve. 

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. They know too, but no one else can." Steve says. He waits until every single one of them nods. 

"Thank you, telling anyone about this could end badly for us." Steve says. The kids look confused. Steve takes a deep breath and looks down.

"I know that I have been absent lately, well for the past year and few months really. I'm sorry about that, it wasn't fair to you guys at all, but I want to tell you why." Steve pauses. "I think all of you at one point during that time have asked me who the girl is." Steve glances up when Dustin sucks in a sharp breath, glancing between Billy and Steve. Max tenses. 

"Um… there isn't a girl. But I am dating someone." Steve takes another pause, and Max could scream. Just rip it off like a damn Band Aide, she wants to shout. "I've been dating Billy for the past year and two months." Steve finally says, gripping the jean jacket in his fists and staring at the floor. Billy reaches out and gently rubs a hand up and down Steve's back.

The room sits in stunned silence. Then El shrugs. 

"Good. Happy? Both of you?" She asks. Steve glances up, but it's Billy who answers. 

"Yes, El. I'm happier with Steve then I ever have been in my entire life." Billy says, sending Steve an impossibly fond look. Steve smiles back at him. 

"Me too." He says. 

"But he beat your face in!" Mike shouts suddenly. Billy cringes, and Steve frowns at Mike. 

"A long time ago, and there are things that you don't know about Mike. Billy apologized, that is actually how we started this whole thing." Steve says, gesturing between himself and Billy. Mike is fuming but everyone else just nods slightly. 

"That night at my house makes a lot more sense now." Will says. Billy flushes and looks down. 

"You were awake for that?" Steve asks, surprised. 

"Yeah, nightmares got me up. But it seemed like something I should stay out of so I stayed in my room. But I heard you calling Billy baby, and him calling for you." Will supplies. Steve and Billy nod. 

"That was a bad night." Billy mutters. Steve reaches over and gives his knee a squeeze gently. It's quiet for a bit. Almost awkward, but not quite. 

"Well, Steve I'm happy for you. I think you two actually make a decent couple. Both of you have good hair." Dustin admits grudgingly. After a beat, the room, including Mike burst into laughter. The others mumbled similar sentiments.

“I don’t like it.” Mike says, grudgingly. “But you have seemed happier this past year, and I’ll admit Billy isn’t as much of a jerk since knowing you. But I swear if he hurts you...” Mike says. Steve and Billy both laugh, standing to head out. 

“Don’t worry, I have no plans of ever hurting him.” Billy replies, catching Steve’s hand and giving it a squeeze. "Max, one of us will be back to pick you up." Billy adds. Max rolls her eyes. 

"Please, you both will come back." Max says. Steve and Billy laugh and say their goodbyes.

Max glances around at her friends, daring any of them to say something, when the couple leaves.

"You think they’re outside making out?" El asks. The boys all cringe and make various retching noises. 

"It's not ‘cause they are both guys, that’s our brother." Lucas says, quickly. Max laughs.

"They totally are, and how do you think I feel?" Max says. 

 

Later, when Billy and Steve are driving her home, she watches the two of them in the dark, Steve is driving this time, humming under his breath, and Billy is smoking, one hand holding Steve's. They look happy, and relaxed. She smiles to herself. They may never get to be out in the open with this relationship, they may never be able to tell more than these few people, but her brother is finally happy, and Max can't really ask for more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. If you want to scream about Marvel or Harringrove then come find me on tumblr [here!](https://hippiebuckydrarry.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
